


Sound Shapes

by a_little_witchy



Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, Glee AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Tutoring, deaf!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_witchy/pseuds/a_little_witchy
Summary: When Blaine Anderson decides on a whim that he wants to learn ASL, he gets Kurt Hummel as a tutor. What starts out as a passing interest turns into something else. Follows the ways that they continue to find each other and how their relationship changes.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Meeting

I.

Blaine fixed his bow tie nervously. And again. And again.

3:02pm. Two whole minutes passed the agreed meeting time. He had checked his watch every 30 seconds for the past 10 minutes. His mind began to race. Was this the right meeting spot? Was this a scam? Who would respond to an “ASL TUTOR NEEDED” ad to scam someone? He surely thought that they agreed to meet in Study Room 2 at the Lima Public Library. He shifted in his seat, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs with a shaky breath.

He was opening his laptop, ready to check his email to make sure there wasn’t some error when he heard,

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!”

The boy held a coffee in each of his hands, holding them over his head as he squeezed past the table to sit at one of the free chairs. He was wearing liquid-tight black pants, a white button up shirt, and a black scarf. On his chest a brooch had been carefully pinned, glittering brightly under the fluorescent lighting. He wore a black cabby hat with a monochrome chord on the front and two, silver buttons on each side of the chord. On each ear rested a hearing aid.

“Hello,” Blaine said, giving a small wave.

“I got you a coffee, though! To make up for being late,” he offered, neglecting the obvious answer which would have been to skip coffee and arrive on time. Setting down one of the coffees in front of Blaine, he signed with his now-free hand, “I’m K-U-R-T.”

Blaine hyper-focused on Kurt’s hand, having to mentally translate each letter and then put them together in his brain. He had just started ASL classes at the local community college during one of his free periods. Blaine was ahead on credits and only had to take four classes each semester for his last year of high school, leaving most of his day open. Rather than waste this time, he thought to get a jump start on his college education.

Blaine knew he wanted to be a social worker and he knew he wanted to work with children. However, after going to one local theater show where an interpreter was present, he had decided it would be ideal if he worked with _deaf_ kids. Blaine was known among his friends to be somewhat impulsive like that- considering they had all suggested he take a basic psychology or sociology course to prepare for his undergraduate degree. But when Blaine decided he wanted to do something, he was all in.

Blaine signed the letters back at him, mostly to practice. “K-U-R-T. I’m B-L-A-I-N-E.” There was an embarrassing pause between each letter as Blaine tried to recall each letter.

“Mm. Try to keep eye contact while you talk to me.” Kurt nodded as he talked and appeared to be genuinely pleased with Blaine.

His parents had been supportive of him starting ASL classes, almost to the extent of overdoing it. Blaine was somewhat of an overachiever and this was partially due to the opportunities his parents had afforded him over the years. Upon learning that he would use his free time to participate in further studies, they hired a tutor.

“Are you deaf?” Blaine signed, trying to recall the few things they had started to learn in class, but also trying not to look up or away as he thought about each sign.

Kurt was sipping on his coffee as he signed, “Yes.” He returned to speaking orally as he finished his sip, “Was black coffee okay? Sorry, I stuffed a bunch of creamers in my bag if you want some?”

Kurt was reaching toward his bag already for the creamers and Blaine waved his hands to stop him, shaking his head, “No this is perfect!” he said as he went for a sip.

“Good. Anyways- but why don’t we take a moment to introduce ourselves? Since we’ll be working together?” Kurt was leaning in towards Blaine as he spoke and Blaine wasn’t sure if his heart was skipping a beat from the coffee or…

“Oh, um, yes! Blaine Anderson,” Blaine gestured to himself as he spoke.

“I’m pretty sure we covered that.”

“Right!” His eyes kept shifting back and forth between Kurt and the hearing aids resting on his ears, which he noticed made Kurt’s lips twitch into a small smirk. “Student at McKinley high. Senior. Lover of bow ties.”

His fingers gently played with his bow tie, before looking back up at Kurt, not sure how to transition the conversation off of him, “But I’m just some boring kid from Lima, Ohio. Tell me about yourself.”

“Hey, I’m from Lima, too. I just got to live in Columbus the last few years.”

“From Lima?!”

“Well why else would I be here? No one comes here by choice.” Kurt laughed with a wink. Blaine swallowed and nodded, urging Kurt to continue. “Taking a gap year after graduation from Ohio School for the Deaf. Taking care of my dad, tutoring while my step-brother takes care of the shop. Temporarily, of course! I deferred my acceptance Parsons for a year.”

“Parsons?”

“Parsons School of Fashion! Much to my father’s dismay. He wanted me to go to Columbus College of Art & Design. It’s closer and cheaper, but…” He made a face. Blaine had noticed that Kurt was exceptionally expressive when he talked and found it exceptionally alluring. “But it’s not New York.”

There was a break in the conversation and Blaine’s eyes travelled back up to Kurt’s ears.

“I see you keep eyeing these bad boys.” He tapped towards one of his ears twice. Blaine started blushing, eyes darting down, “It's normal to notice them, Blaine. Or at least you're not the first person. I can hear most of what you’re saying when my hearing aids are in, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s why I wanted to meet in a study room. If there’s too much noise, too many people talking, I wouldn’t hear squat.”

“So, you’re not deaf? Cause you just said you were...”

“Oh, I’m Deaf. Capital ‘D’ – Deaf. But if you’re asking about my specific hearing loss? I guess my doctor would say I’m hard of hearing.” Kurt shrugged, like he’s had to explain this too many times. Like it didn’t even feel invasive anymore, even though it was. Like he didn’t actually care to engage about what the medical difference was at this point, or to discuss hearing ranges. “Regardless, just make sure you look at me when you talk. And be prepared for me to say ‘What?’ a lot if we’re not signing.”

“Well, be prepared for me to say ‘What?’ a lot when we are signing.” Blaine tried to add a little bit of charm in his tone.

“So why ASL?”

“What?” The transition in conversation was so quick and blunt that Blaine was not quite expecting it.

Kurt shifted back in his seat, crossing his legs with another sip of coffee. “Why did you decide to learn ASL?”

“To work with kids!” Kurt raised an eyebrow in response. “Like, you know, in school? I want to go to school for social work.”

“So why ASL, though? Like, there are kids who speak Spanish, French, Italian, Arabic... So why ASL over any other language? Or, you know, plenty of kids speak English?”

Blaine hadn’t really thought of it. He looked down, concentrated on the table, looking for any answer. Why was he embarrassed?

“ASL is pretty tied to Deaf culture. Learn ASL- I’m all for it. Just maybe think a bit about _why_ you want to learn it. ” Kurt reached in his bag, grabbing an activity book. “So you started learning the alphabet and finger spelling?” Blaine nodded. “Alright, let’s do some practice drills. Spell your name.”

“I did that, though?”

“And you’ll do it a hundred more times. Best to start getting good at it now.”

***

By the end of the lesson, Blaine was faster at signing his own name. He was fluid and bounced his hand around less, something Kurt had asked him not to do. Kurt had made him repeat the alphabet a few times, spell out his favorite television shows, the names of his friends. Blaine realized he had a tendency to mix up ‘r’ and ‘t’ and ‘q’ a lot, but other than that he was starting to get the hang of it.

Kurt’s phone started flashing. “Mm!” He indicated, in the middle of sipping his now-cold coffee. As he set it down, he swallowed and continued. “That looks like it’s the end of the lesson.”

“Already?” Blaine hated how much Kurt was a drill sergeant about finger spelling, but he didn’t hate the way Kurt’s eyes had remained hyper focused on him for the hour of studying. Blaine noticed that he really liked the color of Kurt’s eyes.

“Already.” Kurt smiled, grabbing his satchel and putting it over his shoulder. “There’s next week.”

“My parents will be paying you to tutor me all semester at this rate. If I’m already having difficulties with…” He aggressively signed the letters ‘r, ‘t’, and ‘q.’ It paid off as Kurt let out another small laugh.

“Well, the Bank of Kurt could use all the help. And our investors really hope you’ll take ASL II.”

“Um, hey, uh. Do you mind if I ask…?” Kurt stared, eyes wide and waiting. “How did it happen?” Blaine pointed at his ears.

“Oh, I mean…” His fingers clutched around his satchel a little tighter. “I mean, I guess I don’t go around sharing it, but I don’t really have any issues with talking about it? I got meningitis as a child.”

“And that made you lose your hearing?”

Kurt nodded, “Pretty common when you get meningitis, I guess. Either from the bacteria or from the antibiotics. I think I was…” He scrunched up his nose, thinking, “8 or 9 years old?”

“How did your dad react?”

Kurt’s eyes went wide. He looked around as if he had a secret, and leaned over in a mock whisper, “Well, much better than when he found out I was gay. Learning ASL? He'd do it a million times over for me. Learning how to give his gay son ‘The Talk’- not so much.”

Blaine burst out laughing at that as the both were exiting the study room, which earned the two of them a scolding look from the librarian… only making them laugh a bit harder.

“My dad was great, though. Found out about how to get me what I needed, immediately started learning ASL himself. When I started getting bullied in school for being hard of hearing or for being gay or both- he pulled me out and enrolled me at the Ohio School for the Deaf. It was hard for him, since I stayed in their residential program and he had his shop here. They have a strict no-bullying policy, though. He’s always been my biggest advocate and my biggest cheerleader. He learned how to sign Single Ladies for me as a graduation gift.” 

They were standing in front of the library now. Kurt still had a soft smile resting on his lips after talking about his dad. It was September in Ohio, so still close enough to summer that the days were hot but the nights were starting to cool down. The tip of Kurt’s nose was a soft shade of pink from the light breeze.

Blaine wasn’t entirely sure how to end the conversation on that note. He wasn’t sure he wanted to end the conversation. Maybe it was because there weren’t a whole lot of gay men in Lima, Ohio, or maybe it was because Kurt was one of the most beautiful people he had met. Regardless, Blaine felt his heartbeat quicken when it was just the two of them, standing outside of the library, the low hum of traffic filling the air.

“Next week?” Kurt extended a hand and Blaine reached out to shake it.

“Can’t wait.”


	2. The Lessons

II.

Blaine spent the next week buried in clubs and activities. In addition, he was adjusting to taking some of his first college classes and he felt like he was drowning.

Kurt and Blaine had arranged to meet every Thursday night; it worked with Blaine’s schedule since he had American Sign Language I on Mondays and Wednesdays, so he could practice the weeks lessons and get a head start on homework if they met on Thursdays. Plus, it didn’t interfere with either of their weekends.

Despite his business through the week, Blaine still found time to think about Kurt. He had found him captivating. He anxiously kept trying to find an excuse to text Kurt but couldn’t think of a good enough reason to break the initial tutor-student invisible barrier which me most certainly had created in his mind, considering Kurt was only a year older than him.

By the time it got to Wednesday night, he had come to terms with the fact that the fact that he wasn’t going to text Kurt first. He _couldn’t_ text Kurt first as the invisible wall he built grew bigger and bigger.

_Are we still good for tomorrow? Library? – K_

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat.

_Yeah! Can’t wait. – B_

As soon as Blaine sent the text, he felt his stomach sink. It wasn’t a text that would propel the conversation forward or keep it going. He hesitated for a moment, before he gave in and sent the ever dreaded second-text-in-a-row.

_How has Lima been treating you? – B_

Blaine waited for a moment, then tossed his phone on the bed in his own anxiety. _Of course_ _Kurt wouldn’t want to talk to him_ , he thought, _Kurt probably had a ton of other, more interesting things going on_.

When his phone buzzed, Blaine threw himself back on his bed as he unlocked his phone.

_Mostly just helping around the house. Stepbrother is asking about wedding planning stuff. – K_

_Wedding planning stuff for him and his fiancé, just to clarify. We aren’t getting married. – K_

_How is the first week of classes going? – K_

Blaine felt much better about his double text when Kurt rapid fire texted back at him, sending three separate messages.

_Alright, I guess. Always hard to get back in the groove of things. Parents already hounding me about college applications. Early decision applications due by Dec 1 – B_

_Where you thinking? – K_

_Parents really want local. Ohio State University. Michigan. That or Ivy League? – B_

_Cool. But where were you thinking? – K_

Blaine hesitated. He hadn’t told Kurt, and it felt stupid to be so interested in the program so early, but…

_Is it too soon to say Gallaudet? – B_

Blaine watched the “…” on his iPhone appear and disappear a few times. He felt his heart race and his body tense as he waited. He hated his physical reactions and the hope he had that Kurt liked him; he barely knew Kurt. And yet…

_You have until December to decide if it’s your #1, right? – K_

_Yeah – B_

_:) No rush, then. And I don’t personally think there’s shame in being interested. – K_

_I’m excited for tomorrows lesson! – B_

_Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow! – K_

***

Blaine arrived after Kurt this time, enthusiastic and bringing coffee with him. He set each of them down, signing immediately to Kurt:

“You thirsty?”

Kurt covered his mouth, trying to cover a childish smile that Blaine had barely caught a glimpse of.

“What?” Blaine looked dejected and he returned to oral language. “I thought it’d be nice if I brought coffee in this time.”

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just… maybe ask less enthusiastic next time?” Blaine cocked his head to the side, still looking like a kicked puppy. Kurt sighed and straightened up, putting on his best ‘mature, cool, and adult’ face. “Thirsty?” He signed it slower than Blaine, more neutral, with a questioning look on his face. “Horny,” He mimicked what Blaine did when he walked in the room.

“Oh god…” Kurt laughed. “Oh god, I asked if you were…” Kurt nodded.

“It’s fine, you’re going to make mistakes. I just wasn’t quite expecting that line of questioning. And the coffee is much appreciated.” Kurt turned the cup around, examining the cup to see what kind of coffee it was.

“Non-fat mocha, right?”

“You know my coffee order?”

“Yeah, it was on your cup last time. I just saw it. I wasn’t trying to be weird or creepy.” Blaine felt the need to justify, mostly because he felt very creepy about it.

“No,” Kurt smiled, lifting the cup up to his lips and mumbling before taking a sip, “It’s sweet.”

Blaine preened with the praise and sipped on his own coffee.

“So, what does your class shaping up to look like? What kind of assignments do you have to do?” Kurt leaned back, crossing his legs and watching Blaine.

“I have to do a conversation in front of the class with a partner. The teacher is going to put a bunch of topics on cards and we pull at random, then talk about it. I also have to go to a Deaf community event and write a paper on it.”

Kurt clapped his hands together, “Have you found one yet?”

“Once a month there’s a Deaf dinner meet up at the Breadstix and the next one is in about a month. I figure that would give me time to learn some of the basics so that maybe I can pick out a few signs through the night? And I was hoping, maybe, if you didn’t mind… if your free…” Kurt waved his hand, encouraging Blaine to get to the point, “If you would come with me?”

“Sounds fun.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! What kind of final do you have?”

“Well, we have to interpret something? My teacher suggested a children’s book and I was thinking ‘The Hungry, Hungry Caterpillar’.” Blaine shrugged.

“A classic. Truly brave of you to take on such a challenge. Can you bear the weight of potentially misinterpreting an icon of our generation?”

“I really relate with his need to eat and I think our connection will really come out in my story telling. With his inability to truly feel satiated.”

“Until he became a beautiful butterfly.” It felt dumb, but Blaine blushed at the comment. “I remember my days of signing children’s stories when I was first learning ASL.”

“I have a bit of a dumb question… why did you decide to learn ASL?” He saw Kurt’s brows furrow. “What I mean is, you spoke English and you can hear with your hearing aids?”

“My hearing aids aren’t quite corrective in how glasses might be. I can hear you in this room, where we’re isolated from other noises, and I’m focusing on just this. But in crowds, or if it’s windy, it just makes _everything_ louder. So it doesn’t always help with conversations. ASL gave me access to communication, to a community.” Blaine nodded in response.

“And… Ohio School for the Deaf. What did you like to do there? Out of class?” Kurt gave him a curious look, so Blaine continued, “Just because I’ve talked about Glee, and you’ve mentioned fashion… I was just wondering what you were like? Are like?”

“Oh. Honestly I spent a lot of time studying?” Kurt waved his hand dismissively but continued when he saw Blaine hopefully waiting for more of an answer than that. “I suppose I also did the talent show one year? I did an ASL Single Ladies dance.”

“Oh, now I have to see that. Do you have a recording?”

“I’m not even sure I’d remember the account…”

Blaine leaned in, resting a hand on his palm as he propped his elbow on the study table between them. “Kurt, I don’t believe that for even one second. Pull it up.”

Kurt bit his lip, looking up through his lashes mock-innocently before grabbing his phone. He took a minute, typing away, before he turned the phone so the both could watch.

The image was small on Kurt’s phone, but Blaine was interested none the less. Kurt was in a unitard with a sparkling vest over it. There were two girls backing up his dancing. The two of them seemed to focus more on the dancing while Kurt mostly signed. He did do some of the movements with them- Blaine particularly noticing the hip motions. It looked clean and rehearsed.

“I wish I could have seen it in person.” Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s and there was a moment of silence, “What if I did something like that for my final? Like, doing a song in ASL.”

“Maybe not the best idea.” Kurt’s voice went a little higher. “Maybe look into some alternative perspectives, I don’t speak for the whole community, but non-fluent people doing ASL covers is a bit of a controversy within the community. At it’s best, it’s usually Signed Exact English ,and at it’s worst it usually comes out somewhat gibberish to ASL speakers.”

“But what if I just really like performing?”

“I think you have a bunch of other avenues to already do it.” Kurt shrugged, and Blaine got the sense that he was getting bored of the conversation. “Maybe wait to make art within the Deaf community until you’re fluent and you can make it _for_ Deaf people.”

“Alright, I guess that makes sense. My character study for the Hungry Caterpillar begins." 

***

They were halfway through tutoring.

“Your hand shapes are just… they’re a little sloppy, I guess? I think you should slow down.” Kurt said. “Have you gone over the basic hand shapes ASL tends to use?”

“We did. And you go that fast when you sign.” Blaine pouted, starting to feel exceptionally down about himself.

“I’m not _just learning_ how to sign. I was really slow when I first started. You’ll be signing fast before you know it. Try again.”

Blaine sighed, slowing down as he tried again. Kurt shook his head again and Blaine was ready to give up. Blaine was immediately good at _most_ things. He got the lead vocals in his Glee club by sophomore year, a right usually held by seniors. He was a straight A student. Hell, he had even been a Cheerio for a whole week. Blaine just _got_ things.

Kurt demonstrated the shape Blaine’s hands are supposed to make.

Blaine waved his hand in frustration, “That’s what I am doing!” Blaine made the shape again.

Kurt sighed, reaching over the table as he gently helps Blaine curve his fingers. “Like this.”

Blaine’s face heated up and his cheeks surely turned pink. As Kurt pulled away, warmth stays around Blaine’s hands, skin buzzing from the touch. The shame of his little outburst started to sink in.

“Again.” Kurt signed.

“I _have_ coffee?” His eyebrows raised as he signed, hopeful that his hands were making the right shape as he signed “have.”

“Better.” Kurt smiled, and Blaine feels like he would practice ASL all night if it meant Kurt would smile at him like that again.

***

They practiced for some time longer, but Kurt must notice something is up.

“Are you okay?” He asked, eyebrow raising.

“I’m feeling tired,” Blaine signed back.

“Are you sick?” Kurt responded. Blaine shook his head.

“Class, homework, studying...” Blaine made an exhausted looking face and Kurt nodded, looking down at the phone on his timer.

“We have 10 minutes left, you want to call it a bit early?” Kurt returned to oral language. He’s told Blaine that eventually their lessons will be completely non-verbal, which made Blaine nervous after he was made aware his handshapes were sloppy.

“I-uh…” Blaine honestly didn’t want to practice anymore and felt overwhelmed with life.

In Glee club they were already fighting about what songs to use for Sectionals and Schuester was putting a lot of pressure on him to take a leadership role. This would normally flatter Blaine with the positive attention, but this week it was just exhausting. Especially as Mr. Schue kept picking outrageously bad songs. Plus, Tina kept coming on to him and his small problem of crushing on Sam… School was feeling less like a safe haven.

But he also wasn’t ready to go home. Cooper was flying in and would arrive around the time Blaine was due home, which was adding to the stress. Nothing Blaine did ever seemed to live up to Cooper. Apparently, there was a big announcement.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t... but I guess I also do? I don’t know…” Blaine groaned as he leaned forward and tried to get comfortable in the desk chair. “Just stupid Glee stuff and an annoying big brother, I guess. He’s only here for a few more days before he goes back to LA.”

Kurt nodded with sage-like wisdom. “My brother is not older, but I can empathize with an annoying brother. Finn is always full of drama. He’s not exactly bright, either. He thought he got a girl pregnant by, well, ejaculating in the hot tub. And his fiancé is my best friend; the two of them together is the perfect storm of emotionally exhausting.”

“Finn? Glee club and football player Finn?”

“That’s the one.”

“He’s your brother?”

“Stepbrother, but yes.”

“I know him! I know him from Glee club, I mean. Him and Rachel.” Kurt nodded back at Blaine, like this was obvious information. “It’s just interesting, I guess. Degrees of separation, I guess… and I had no idea that he had a stepbrother”

“Well, I was already off at Ohio School for the Deaf by the time our parents got married, so I’m not sure he’d have much to tell about me. I just visited on weekends. Tell me more about your brother.” Kurt continued.

“Well, he’s in some big commercial for Free Credit Rating and now he’s the family favorite. Everything sort of gets lost in the black hole that is my brother’s personality. And he’s got big news, so dinner is going to be my parents comparing us…”

“ _That’s_ your brother?” Kurt looked impressed and Blaine was positive he might die on the spot if _another_ person wanted to talk about how amazing Cooper is. Kurt clearly saw his displeasure because he refocused on Blaine, “So, what does he do that’s so annoying?”

Blaine started sharing some anecdotal stories about how ridiculous his brother can be, like how insistent he is about pointing when acting.

“Decepticons, where!? OVER THERE!” Blaine pointed, mockingly. Kurt was laughing when the alarm went off indicating tutoring was over.

“I better go,” Kurt said, collecting his bag. As Kurt talked, he pulled out his phone and rapid-fire texting. “If I’m too late, Finn will convince my dad to eat burgers and fries and he’s supposed to be on a strict diet for his heart right now.”

Blaine ducked down a bit, trying to get back in Kurt’s field of vision to make sure he has his attention before taking a leap and asking, “Right, busy tonight but…um… well…”

Blaine had originally intended on asking if Kurt wanted to get some food after tutoring, but Kurt having plans put a wrench in that plan. So, Plan B-

Blaine only realized he was looking down again when a hand waved in front of his face, “Spit it out. But maybe look at me so I can see your lips when you do.”

He liked how direct Kurt was when he talked. He was starting to like a lot of things about Kurt, he noticed. Like his eyes, the way he was blunt but encouraging, the way Kurt’s hand had touched his…

“Well, if you had some free time this weekend, I was hoping we could maybe grab something. Like, food. Thai food or Chinese food? Or maybe coffee? Or tea? I’m not picky.”

“I’m actually pretty busy this weekend. I’m sorry. My family has a…thing. Maybe some other time. I really do have to go, though. Feel free to text me, though? See you next week!” Kurt gave a small wave and exited the study room before Blaine had time to reply.

Blaine was left with his mouth hanging open as the door swung shut behind Kurt. Maybe he wasn’t obvious enough about it- that he wanted it to be a date? Blaine grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, a he began to think of a better way to ask Kurt out.

_Next week,_ he thought, still feeling triumphant that Kurt gave him permission to text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the dance, I imagine it would look something like [this](https://youtu.be/zQhc1dAzNIg)  
> Obviously, to single ladies, and not The Way You Make Me Feel.  
> Also, I'm a big fan of Sean Berdy's other acting stuff- I would recommend checking him out.
> 
> Also, also- I am editing these chapters myself. It can be hard to notice mistakes when you've read over the same thing multiple times. I apologize for any grammar errors or anything that doesn't make sense. If you let me know, I can take a look and fix it.


	3. A Coffee Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a term in this that is considered derogatory. It's addressed in text and not seen in a positive light.

III.

It was Monday and Blaine had returned to McKinley after his ASL class to work out with Sam. They worked out together three days of the week, sometimes four days depending on what fitness guru Sam was obsessed with on YouTube. As they changed into gym clothes, Sam had been complaining about an Avatar fanfiction that he had been insisting Blaine read for weeks.

Blaine pulled the Velcro on his boxing gloves tight, bouncing between the balls of his feet in the small area for boxing McKinley had. His best friend, Sam, was more interested in weightlifting and stayed near the dumbbells. Blaine kept glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye, nodding intermittedly as Sam continued on about the fanfiction, waiting for the right time to broach the conversation with the topic on his mind. Obviously, Sam noticed, because he piped up.

“What is it?” Blaine acted innocent while Sam asked, eyebrows darting up in curiosity. “You keep giving a weird look. Talk to me, bro.”

Blaine signed and nodded, giving the punching bag a couple of light jabs while he talked. “You were close with Finn when he went here, right?”

“I guess so. We were both on the football team. He was the one who got me to join Glee club. Why?”

“Did he ever mention… a stepbrother?”

Sam’s brows furrowed in thought. “Oh, yeah, I guess he did once or twice. Mostly about how his step-bro would go to sleepovers at Rachel’s place. Why?”

“I guess I think it’s weird. I didn’t remember Finn ever mentioning having a stepbrother, but now his stepbrother is my ASL tutor?”

“Oh. Cool.” Sam went back to lifting,

Blaine cleared his throat, Sam was _supposed_ to understand that, as a best friend, it was his duty to continue asking questions about Kurt and why Blaine was bringing up. Tina was much better at these talks. The noise grabbed Sam’s attention, so Blaine continued. “And, I think I sort of, like him?”

“Oh, nice, dude. Does he play for your team or whatever?”

“He mentioned he had come out to his dad, so I’m pretty sure,” Blaine said, “The thing is, I don’t know if he likes me. I think he does? We’ve been texting back and forth just about every day. That means something, right?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure,” he said, “I mean, depending on the content of these texts. You and I text every day, too.”

“About _comics_!”

“Exactly my point! If you’re just talking to him about comics, it probably doesn’t mean anything. But if you’re texting about, I dunno, personal stuff? Maybe? Why haven’t you just asked him out?”

Blaine gave the bag a particularly hard punch before he spoke, “I’ve tried, Sam. He’s been busy, which I totally get. He just moved back here after graduating and Finn is getting married. But I’m also not sure if he knows I’m trying to ask him on a date.”

“Just be direct. Ask him out and make it clear. You’ve got this, Blaine. You’re like, one of the coolest dudes I know.”

***

That night, Blaine pulled out his phone to see a text from Kurt.

_Rachel might actually be driving me insane. – K_

_What did she do? – B_

_Ugh, it’s what she’s *not* doing. She keeps asking me to do things for her wedding but is too much of a control freak to actually let me do anything. – K_

_When is the wedding, again? – B_

_February 20. Which will now only be referred to as D-Day. – K_

_Haha! When is Dress D-Day? – B_

_Oh lord. It’s next week and we’re all dreading it. – K_

_Send live updates, please. – B_

_You got it. – K_

_hey thank for being cool with texting about my family stuff. It’s not weird, coming from your tutor? – K_

Blaine stared at this text for a long time, anxiety stirring in his stomach. It felt like one of those defining moments in a relationship; like if he said the right thing, maybe their relationship could progress. He thought back to what Sam had been saying earlier in the day, about texting about personal stuff and his stomach lurched. His thumbs hovered over his phone, wanting to find the right thing to say. He waited too long, though, when Kurt sent another text.

_If it makes you uncomfortable I can stop. And I’m sorry. – K_

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up. _A little white lie won’t hurt_ , he thought.

_It doesn’t make me uncomfortable! Sorry, my dad came in with a question. I like you texting me about your family stuff. You’re my tutor but I hope that we’re maybe friends? – B_

_Definitely friends. :) - K_

***

“We’re friends!” Blaine exclaimed the next morning as he entered the McKinley library where Sam and Tina were, arms up in triumph. “We are officially friends as of last night!”

“You and Kurt?” Sam got up to give Blaine a high five.

“Isn’t friends bad thing, didn’t you want to date him?” Tina asked, looking back and forth between the two, but more importantly looking offended she hadn’t been kept more in the loop about Kurt.

Blaine focused on Sam, ignoring Tina’s Debbie Downer attitude, “What do I do now?”

“I think you ask him on a date like I told you the other day, dude. And make it super clear it’s a date. Say ‘I want to go on a date with you’” He had grabbed Blaine’s shoulders while talking and was looking at him sternly.

“Y-yeah! I’ll do it at our next lesson.”

***

Blaine had put a lot of thought into his outfit the night before the meeting. Mustard yellow pants, a black polo shirt, and a tie which matched his pants. He wore black oxfords that left a little gap between the top of his shoe and the bottom of his pants, showing off a bit of ankle.

Blaine arrived early and grabbed both of their coffees. When Kurt arrived, Blaine did his best to keep calm and causally wave him over. Kurt was smiling as he approached. “You don’t have to get me a coffee every time we have a lesson.”

“I don’t mind.” Blaine shrugged, “It always seems to make you smile when I do.”

Kurt’s cheeks turning a little red as he looked down; Blaine’s stomach fluttered at the action. Kurt said, “We’re both here a little early; maybe we should start now?”

“Well, I was actually thinking, and hoping to ask you… if I could maybe take you out this Saturday?” Blaine looked down coyly at his coffee, stirring the liquid with the wooden stick to have something to do with his hands as pressure filled his chest. He had thought about making a bigger production of asking Kurt out, even asking the Glee club if they would be willing to show up to serenade Kurt with him and sprinkle some ASL in, but then settled on the blunt-but-smooth approach.

“Oh, Blaine. I appreciate the offer. I am busy this Saturday. I’d be happy to help you with your signing on Monday in addition to our usual Thursday? For it only being your third week, you’re doing great. Soon you won’t even need me.” Blaine felt offended that Kurt seemed to think he was asking for an extra study day rather than an actual date. While Blaine did need to study this weekend, that was not what he meant and he was not going to let it go that easily.

“Is there a day you’re not busy? Where I could take you out. Like on a _date_.” Extra blunt. Blaine mentally patted himself on the back. He was sure that Sam would have also been proud of him. He imagined Sam would be giving him a thumbs-up right about now if he had been present.

“Oh. Well. You’re great. But _no_.”

It’s not what Blaine wanted or was expecting to hear. He felt his face getting hot with embarrassment in the middle of the Lima Bean. They usually did not pick such a loud place to study, but Kurt had suggested they start using the “no-talk-zone” rule when practicing ASL and only sign. This opened up their study location options. But the additional noise felt like static in Blaine’s ears and he felt like everyone might have been watching his rejection.

“Is this because I’m hearing?” Blaine’s eyes were watering as they meet Kurt’s. Kurt’s mouth hung open, ready to respond, but Blaine didn’t let him. “Or is it because you’re hearing impaired?”

There was a pregnant pause as Kurt stared off in the distance, like he was processing what Blaine had just said. Kurt’s fingers tensed around his coffee cup before he set it down. Blaine saw the muscles in his jaws tensing and Kurt took a few breaths. Everything seemed to have dimmed with the seeping fury from Kurt.

“Wow, Blaine. Wow. I thought you knew better than to call me hearing _impaired._ And don’t you ever…” Kurt’s breath caught with a quiver, his voice betraying the fury through his body. He wasn’t mad, he was hurt. Regardless, he was loud, and numerous eyes darted over. It’s wasn’t often the Lima Bean got a show.

Blaine tried to sign for Kurt to lower his voice, which was exactly the wrong thing to do. Kurt stood up from his chair, which protested with a loud screech on the floor. If Kurt raising his voice didn’t get everyone’s attention, that certainly did.

“No. No! Do you even know how offensive that phrase is? Or did you think you were being politically correct? Are you even doing your Deaf Culture homework for class? Did you think for one second before you spoke?”

Kurt continued, “And I get it, you live in Lima, Ohio which has approximately zero percent culture- gay or Deaf. So maybe this is your wake-up call, but if you want to work with deaf kids, maybe spend some time to learn about _them_.”

Blaine looked around. All eyes were on him and he pressed his lips in an awkward, thin smile as eyes meet his. Kurt’s hand slammed down on the table, directing Blaine’s attention back to Kurt as he leaned down in front of Blaine to meet his eyes.

“And I have a boyfriend. So no, I am not interested. Today’s lesson is cancelled. I’ll text you later to reschedule or send your parents their money back.”

And then he was gone.

***

Blaine flopped back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling, eyes slowly welling up. Guilt’s tendrils invaded his every thought.

If he could go back, he would have taken his rejection more gracefully. He would have learned more about Kurt’s personal life before he asked Kurt out. He would have never used _those_ words, much less imply Kurt’s disinterest had anything to do with his deafness.

And, for the briefest moment, Blaine’s mind wandered and questioned why Kurt had never mentioned his boyfriend; Kurt had been open about his family and personal life otherwise. Blaine quickly pushed the thought away- he couldn’t engage in that type of thinking right now.

Slowly, Blaine dragged himself from his bed and over to his computer. He couldn’t fix what he said, but he could learn from his mistakes.

***

It was late and Blaine didn’t expect any type of reply. He still sent off the text.

_I am so, so sorry. So sorry. Please let me make it up to you. - B_

_And… can we please still study this week? I have a test early next week and I really need to practice. I’ll bring you coffee! – B_

_Yeah. Weekend cleared up. You don’t need to bring coffee. Lima Public Library at 9:45 am on Sat. – K_

_You’re the absolute best. I know you said no coffee, but I owe you a million coffees. – B_

***

Blaine could have cut the tension with a knife as he walked in; Kurt was texting aggressively and while he was sure Kurt hadn’t forgiven him, there seemed to be something else going on that was contributing to Kurt’s shortness.

“Another non-fat mocha for a one Kurt Hummel…” Blaine set the drink in front of Kurt, “And I just wanted to say—”

“Ah-ah,” Kurt stopped him, “We’re on the clock and you have practicing to do. For a test, sir? And I said no coffee.” Kurt played with the cup a bit, looking unsure if he wanted to drink it.

“You said you didn’t _need_ me to bring coffee, not that I _couldn’t_.” Blaine responded and Kurt shot him a look, but gave in to the lure of the coffee. Blaine smirked as Kurt sipped at the coffee.

“Let’s get started.” His words were sharp.

But Kurt’s eyes were fixed on him as they practiced Blaine’s vocabulary for the week. Occasionally, Kurt would mimic the sign, showing Blaine how to make the sign cleaner. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine signed.

“That’s not on the list.” Kurt’s eyebrow shot up in warning. “Keep going.”

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but knew to stop himself. Kurt still apparently noticed.

“Signing **only**.” Kurt’s movements were sharp and fast.

Blaine tried to think of what he could say with his limited vocabulary.

**“** You’re my friend. I care about you. I messed up at the Lima Bean. I am sorry, Kurt. I’m scared you hate me. I’m scared you will stop talking to me. I’m scared you won’t be my friend anymore.” Blaine’s motions were slow as he thought of each sign. Kurt had let him take his time and finish, which meant something to Blaine. He wasn’t sure exactly what, but _something._

“Back to practice.” Kurt motioned.

“I want to talk about my fuck up.” Blaine signed back, stubborn.

Kurt’s lips twitched, suppressing a smile, “When did you even learn to sign ‘fuck’? I can’t imagine they taught you that in class.”

“I spent that night watching videos. I learned a lot. I fell into…” Blaine’s eyes shot up, cogs turning before he made a guess and relied heavily on fingerspelling, “I fell into the YouTube rabbit hole?”

Kurt nodded some. “I know you have a lot to learn- that it will take time. I know you didn’t mean to say anything hurtful. What you said did hurt. I didn’t expect it from you.”

“I want to sign more with you.” Blaine chewed on his bottom lip a little, “I know you have a boyfriend, but I want to be your friend. Is that okay? I’ll sign more.”

“I forgive you. I do. I just might need a little time?”

They continued to practice syntax for some time before the lesson ended. Kurt mumbled, looking at his phone with disappointment, “I should go…”

“No, wait!” Blaine was anxious and Kurt was being patient, watching him. “The research I did. It’s not hearing loss.” He shifted around, scared to mess up. “Deaf gain?”

“It’s a start.” Blaine would take that for now. Kurt started to head out, signing as he stepped out of the study room, “Goodnight, Blaine.”

“Next weekend?” Blaine shouted out behind him. Blaine is pretty sure he heard a ‘shhhh!’ from the librarian for that.

“Next Thursday.” Kurt responded, equally as loudly and still walking away.

“ _I SAID SHHH!”_

Blaine’s brows furrowed. Kurt didn’t seem to remember. Blaine rushed after him, gently reaching for Kurt’s shoulder. As he turned around, Blaine said, “Not next Thursday. Next weekend?”

Kurt looked lost.

“You don’t remember?” Blaine looked up Kurt, face falling in disappointment.

“Remember what?”

“We talked about it a few weeks ago? I have to go to a Deaf event for class? There’s one nearby-ish. It’s next weekend? You said you would go with me…”

Kurt appeared to swallow hard, glancing down at his phone. “Next weekend?”

“Yeah, next weekend.” Blaine’s eyes were wide as fear set in that he might have to go alone.

“It’s nearby?”

“Only about 25 minutes away!” Blaine said excitedly.

“Well,” Kurt’s eyes fixed at his phone again; he chewed at his bottom lip before continuing, “Looks like you’ll get to meet my boyfriend next weekend.”

“What?”

“I’ll see you next weekend.” Kurt excused himself and left Blaine standing in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I haven't written in some time. I'm excited to get back into it and I have the story loosely planned out. Comments are always appreciated and encouraging. I have the next few chapters written and I'm just editing at this point. I plan on updating weekly-ish (with holidays coming up, I will post likely either before or after the holiday).
> 
> Further, while I did and continue to do research on Deaf culture, I am not a part of the culture. I am always eager to learn. If anything is incorrect or offensive, let me know and I will adjust. As far as when they're signing vs when they're speaking orally- both will be in quotes. I'll note it at the end since I will have numerous characters who know varying amounts of sign and some non-oral characters. I will not be using GLOSS or italics to indicate signing. I will be treating it like a translation of any other language.


End file.
